Efforts have been made in the past to develop toys that have realistic facial expressions, but those efforts have all fallen short when it comes to creating a toy that can change its expression from “nice” to “mean.” For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,821 to McKeefery et al., an attempt was made to create a toy having eyes that move in coordination with a mouth, but the eyes are caused to move in a natural way in coordination with each other. This patent fails to contemplate causing eye features to move “unnaturally” to obtain a particular facial expression.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,928 to Willett also attempts to create a toy that includes coordinated movements, but the Willett patent also fails to contemplate the implementation of an “unnatural” eye movement to create a particular facial expression.
Thus, there is still a need for improved toys that change facial expressions.